Future Mane Six!
by mollycarson5678
Summary: Bismark, AJ's and Applejack's son, has proposed to his pregnant 15 year old girlfriend Radiance, Rarity's and Elusive's daughter. Meanwhile over at Fluttershy's cottage her daughter, Flora started being very sneaky with her boyfriend Berry Pie, Pinkie's and Bubble's son and Cherry Pie's twin brother. I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! CREDIT TO THE OWNERS.


At Rarity's Boutique

Radiance: Hey girls, I hope you will be willing to be my bridesmaids at my wedding.

Flora,Andi, and Cherry: Of course we will!

Radiance: I'm happy you guys are my friends.

Rarity: I can't believe my 15 year old daughter is getting married and having a baby!

AJ: I can't believe she's marryin' my son and havin' his baby!

Radiance: Mom, you've said that time and time again ever since I told you I was pregnant.

Rarity: I know hon, but your 15 and it's very surprising to find out that I'm going to be a grandma at 38!

AJ: Ha tell meh about it.

(Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy enter)

Rainbow Dash : Hey guys,(looks straight at Applejack and Rarity) hey old people!

Rarity and Applejack: WE AREN'T OLD!

Twilight: Radiance I am so happy for you!

Fluttershy: You girls ready? Pinkie is meeting us there.

Cherry: She is? Wonderful(sarcastic voice)

Fluttershy: Cherry is something wrong between you and your mother?

Cherry: Fluttershy can you, Rarity, Flora, and I talk privately?

Fluttershy: Of course we will meet you girls at the spa.

(The others go to the spa)

Cherry: I'm not sure if my mom has told you, but her and I got in a huge disagreement and she thinks I moved in with my Aunt Maud, but the the truth is I have been staying with Zecora.

Fluttershy: Oh dear, I noticed Berry and Pinkie's random nervous glances.

Rarity: Now that you say it, Shy, I have noticed it too.

Cherry: They have been giving each other nervous glances?

Fluttershy: Yes, all the time.

Cherry: I think I am ready to face my mom.

Flora: Cherry it will get way better between you and your mom. You think there will be a forever boundary between you guys, but actually what ever started it all will cease to exist. Almost the exact same thing happened with me and my mom and we are better than ever.

Fluttershy: I am so happy you feel that way honey. I missed you so much when you moved up to Cloudsdale.

Flora: I missed you, too mom.

Rarity: Are you feeling better Cherry?

Cherry: Yes we should get going before they start to worry.

Rarity: I suppose your right.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack(male):Son, there are a few things I need to teach ya before ya get married.

Bismark: I'm all ears, Dad, I want to be the best husband I can be!

Applejack: First thing you need to know, girls are prone to be bipolar! All nice one minute, then the next they are yelling at you for not doing what they told you to do when you weren't listening!

Elusive: It's my daughter your marrying and she's related to Rarity so um... good luck with that. Radiance is a lot like her mom if she is pregnant and angry be very careful.

Bismark: Come on guys I've know Radiance mah whole life I'm sure there is nothing to worry about.

Applejack: Your already getting ready for your hopes to be giving up.

Bismark: What the hay are y'all talkin about?

Elusive: Well good luck with your very own drama queen!

(Berry and Tempest walk up)

Tempest: Having fun yet?

Berry: I have forgotten the meaning of fun ever since Cherry walked out.

Applejack: See even Cherry is becoming a woman all of them do this stuff

Berry: They do? My mom told me she knew this day would come.

Tempest: Berry remember when Flora moved to Cloudsdale and Peach was worried about her not coming back?

Berry: Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Cherry is not coming back.

Tempest: Cherry is gonna come back if I know my cousin enough she has already talked to Cherry, and Cherry and Pinkie are making up right now.

Berry: Are you sure?

Tempest: Yes.

Applejack: Now Bismark, remember that, that is normally the end of a fight.

Bismark: Okay dad, I have learned a lot(sarcastic).

At the Spa Pinkie: Hey guys.

Rainbow Dash: Hey Pinkie, how are you?

Pinkie: I'm fine.

Twilight: Pinkie, you are making the look Rainbow Dash did when she had to let Tank hibernate. We are worried about you.

Pinkie: What's to worry about? My daughter just walked out on us the other night and I think it's all my fault no I'm fine.

Rainbow Dash: Oh gosh, don't go all Pinkameana on us.

Pinkie: I'm gonna go all Pinkameana until my daughter comes home I feel empty without her.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, do you remember when Flora walked out on Fluttershy and moved to Cloudsdale?

Pinkie: Yeah, I remember that.

Rainbow Dash: After a couple of days alone she wanted to go home and she did.

Pinkie: But Cherry went to live with Maud I can't compete with her.

Rainbow Dash: You are Cherry's mother she will come back I promise.

(Cherry, Flora, Fluttershy, and Rarity walk in)

Cherry shrieks: Mom! I have missed you so much!

Pinkie: I have missed you too. But how did you pick me over your Aunt Maud?

Cherry: Well ya see... I didn't exactly go to Aunt Maud's.

Pinkie: Then we did you go?

Cherry: I stayed with Zecora.

Pinkie: But I went there so many times why didn't I see you?

Cherry: During the day I was never in the house in fear of bumping into you.

Pinkie: All that matters is you are back to me now and I love you.

Cherry sobbing: But how can you love me after I left you?

Pinkie: Because I never left you.(sobbing now too.)

Applejack: This is touchin and all, but where the hay did Radiance and Rarity go?

Fluttershy laughing: They are getting the usual!

Everyone laughing

Sweet Apple Acres

the girls are chatting in one room and the boys in another

Applejack: Son, girls are overly sensitive about their appearance.

Elusive: They are way over sensitive about that especially Rarity.

Rarity hears her name: Hey girls the boys are talking about me and it's unsettling.

AJ: Boys will be boys... not trustable let's listen in.

Elusive: If Radiance is anything like Rarity she will get really mad if you don't compliment her all the time.

Rarity whispering: I am not like that and no word of this gets to Radiance she will be crushed.

Applejack: AJ is the same way.

AJ: I am not!

Rarity whispering: Shhh

AJ whispering now: Oh yeah.

Rarity: We should probably put a stop to this.

AJ: If Bismark knows what's best for him he won't listen.

Elusive: Rarity even wants compliments when we are...

Rarity interrupting him: I do not how long have you guys been telling Bismark these things?

AJ: Yeah how long have you been telling him these Mister Element of Honesty?

Elusive: Um we can explain...

Rarity: No need what would you have do if I were Radiance? You know what nevermind that Elusive your going to need to find somewhere to stay tonight!

AJ: Hey, Rarity mind if I crash at your place?

Rarity: I don't mind at all!

Bismark: Mom are you proud of me I did what Fluttershy taught me how to do. I looked like I was listening but I actually spaced out!

Butterscotch: Wait, my own wife doesn't pay attention to me?

Bismark: No, no when she hears the same story over and over. She said sometimes she spaces out when she gets annoyed by the conversation or she does that on accident.

Butterscotch: Okay, I guess she's not to blame I do the same thing.

Next Day at the Boutique

Radiance is trying on wedding dresses

Radiance: I think this is the one, Mom.

Rarity: I love how it looks on you!

Radiance showed the others her dress: This is the one.

All of them say: It looks amazing on you!

Radiance: Are you guys ready to try on the bridesmaid dresses?

All again: YES!

Radiance: What are you and AJ thinking about wearing to the wedding?

Rarity: What ever you want us to wear?

Radiance: Well I choose to let you choose.

Rarity: Well at least what color do you want them?

Radiance: I guess you can do the same color or close to the same color as the bridesmaid dresses.

Rarity: Okay, I will start them as soon as I make the finishing touches on the bridesmaid dresses after they try them on.

Radiance: Okay.

Flora: These dresses look amazing.

Cherry: They are better than amazing.

Andi: Magnificent?

Rarity: It is my best work for my only daughter.

Radiance: Mom your embarrassing me.

Rarity: That's why you my daughter.

That night at Fluttershy's cottage

Flora nervously: Hey, Mom?

Fluttershy: Yes, Flora.

Flora: I think I am pregnant.

Fluttershy: WHAT! WHO IS THE DAD?

Flora whispers: Berry my husband.

Fluttershy: BERRY IS YOUR WHAT?

Flora: Didn't you hear?

Fluttershy: NO I DIDN'T

Flora: Oh, Pinkie signed the marriage papers.

Fluttershy: Why didn't your father and I know?

Flora: We told you remember?

Fluttershy: No I don't remember.

Flora: We asked you if we could get married and you said yes.

Fluttershy: Oh, then why don't you guys live together.

Flora: Cause you and dad said we couldn't live together.

Fluttershy: When did you tell us about this?

Flora: When you were not thinking right.

Fluttershy: Oh my gosh, really?

Flora: Yes.

Fluttershy: Well you probably should have told us after we were able to think straight again.

Flora: I know I'm sorry.

Fluttershy: It's okay, dear.

Later at Sugarcube Corner

Fluttershy: PINKIE PIE YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Pinkie: Whoa girl. What's going on?

(AJ, Applejack, Rarity, Radiance, Bismark, and Twilight walk in)

Fluttershy: WHY THE HAY DIDN'T YOU TELL BUTTERSCOTCH AND I THAT ARE DAUGHTER WAS MARRIED TO BERRY?

AJ: What the hay is going on around here.

Fluttershy: Well you see when Butterscotch and I weren't thinking straight the kids asked us if they could get married and Pinkie signed the papers without getting the info if we were gonna remember it!

Pinkie: Wait you guys weren't thinking straight?

Fluttershy: No.

AJ: Is any of this worse than what you did with mah brother Fluttershy?

Fluttershy looks around: No. But no one here says a word to Scootaloo about this okay!

All: Okay?

Fluttershy: When I was 17 and Big Mac was 20 we started dating and we were young and did some stupid things. Well one night we decided that we were old enough for a baby so I got pregnant. As soon as I found out I told my mom and Big Mac at the same time. That same day Big Mac and I got engaged, and about 2 months later we broke up because we decided neither of us were ready for a baby. I moved back up to Cloudsdale, and Cadence and Soarin moved in with me and Cadence was also pregnant with her now ceased husbands baby.(Twilght gives a confused look.) Well soon after we moved in together we found out that when my mom was pregnant with me, my dad cheated on her with my aunt and got her pregnant with Soarin. As soon as we found out about that I refused to talk to my dad and the last thing he said to me was I am not doing anything for you, that baby, or the rest of the Apple family. Him and my mom divorced and then I went in labor soon after Cadence did, too. I had Scootaloo, and the nurses ran into my recovery room and told me that Cadence's baby wasn't going to make it, we were all really scared. About a week after I got out of the hospital I went to Cadence's wedding. As soon as got there Scootaloo was happy and smiling then as soon as she meet the grooms parents she wasn't happy we couldn't figure it out. That night Celestia flew to my house to tell me that there was someone trying to kill Cadence and her husband had saved her, but died in the process. Cadence moved back in with Soarin, my mom, and I and we were all laying there trying to get Scootaloo to sleep and my mom rushed outside we had no idea why, but all of a sudden none of us had the strength to just stand up. As soon as we could we flew down to the ground to see what had happened. The bridge to Sweet Apple Acres snapped and Rarity and AJ were on one side of where the bridge had once crossed over and AJ was crying, Rarity was comforting her and we were all confused. After we walked AJ back to the house and Rarity told the others what had happened, she came out and told us. My mom had heard Rarity scream she was on the bridge when it snapped AJ's parents went to save her and my mom also must of hear them scream, she flew down to save them, but she also became weakened and no of them made it. Soarin, Cadence, and I personally flew down to try and find the bodies they weren't there. We never told anyone this, but unicorn magic was used a while before around the time we were all weakened, there is a chance our parents are still alive. Soon after I grew weak and couldn't care for Scootaloo and dropped her off at an orphanage. Everyday I regret my choice.

(Flora, Butterscotch, and Peach run in)

Butterscotch: FLUTTERSHY! YOUR MOM SENT US MAIL!

Fluttershy: That's impossible she died 22 years ago.

Butterscotch: Then why did we get this letter?

Fluttershy: I don't know maybe you are just going crazy.

Butterscotch: There is a recent picture of your mom, my dad, the Apples, Snowdrop, and Raindrop!

Fluttershy: What? Impossible.

Flora: Mom, I could find out where they are. They won't know me, but I could explain.

Fluttershy: Are you sure, honey?

Flora: Yes, I'm sure.

Fluttershy: Okay. What's the address?

Flora: It's on the letter I can find them.

Fluttershy: Okay. When are you going to head out?

Flora: Right now. But I want to bring you mom.

Fluttershy: Okay, I will go with you, but the person who has them can't see me.

Flora: Okay.

At the Crystal Empire

Flora: Where is this street?

Fluttershy: Right there!

Flora: Okay, there is the house!

Fluttershy: Go on up. I have to hide.

Flora: Okay.(Knock,knock door squeaks open)

Fluttershy's mom: Hello, who are you?

Flora: I am your granddaughter Flora.

Fluttershy's mom: Granddaughter? Who are your parents.

Flora: Fluttershy and Butterscotch.

Fluttershy's mom: Oh my gosh.(turns around and yells) Hey guys come here.

Flora: Do you guys want to go back to Ponyvilie?

All: Yes.

(Fluttershy walks up)

Fluttershy: Mom? It really is you!

Fluttershy's mom: Yes it is, Fluttershy. One question is this your only other daughter besides Scootaloo.

Fluttershy: No, I have one more daughter named Peach. I have a question for you. You remember Scootaloo? How?

Fluttershy's mom: After you dropped her off at the orphanage, Sweet Apple saw you and went and adopted her. Six years later she brought Scootaloo back to the orphanage and we told her that her real mom would be back to adopt her as soon as possible and that she would tell her the full truth. Sure enough you did.

Fluttershy: You adopted her?

Fluttershy's mom: Yes. For that reason. I'm guessing you and Soarin gave up your old career.

Fluttershy: Yes, we did. I just got too shy to perform a lot.

Flora: Mom, you were a performer?

Fluttershy: Yes, your uncle Soarin and I performed in Cloudsdale every weekend. Then my mom passed, at least that's what we thought.

Flora: Oh wow. I don't know what I would do without you, Mom.

Fluttershy: I don't know what I would do without my mom either.

Fluttershy's mom: I know what I would do.

Fluttershy: Haha, You never were close to your mom.

Fluttershy's mom: Your right, but I wish I was closer to her.

Fluttershy: I would too if I were you.

AJ's mom: Hi, Fluttershy, I didn't expect to see you!

Fluttershy: Hi, Mrs. Apple! I'm guessing you want to here how your kids are doing.

AJ's mom: Yes I would.

Fluttershy: All three got married. AJ got married to Applejack on the same day Big Mac married Macarina Applejack's older sister! They didn't expect that surprise, but it doesn't seem to bother them. The four of them and AJ's two kids all live at Sweet Apple Acres. Applebloom is a completely different story! She got married to a stallion I don't remember his name, but I know he does not treat her right he already got a little visit from AJ that didn't change a thing, Applebloom also has a daughter of her own.

Royal Guard: QUEEN FLUTTERSHY! I have a message for you!

Fluttershy opens the letter and reads aloud: "Fluttershy, it's Applebloom, I know you are probably with one of my family members, but tell them not to worry about me. I had enough of my husbands abuse and I am going to go where no one will find me so please don't come looking for me. I will be fine, this will be my last goodbye to you guys.

AJ's mom: Oh my gosh! Where do you think she will go?

Fluttershy: Zecoras.

AJ's mom: Where does she live?

Fluttershy: In the Evertree forest.

AJ's mom: But that's a scary place!

Fluttershy: It's not as scary as you think. Let's go get the others.

Flora: Hey mom, these ponies here should wait at the beginning of the Evertree forest and the others will get a surprise.

Fluttershy: That's a great idea!

Flora: You go ahead and start rounding up the others and I will meet you at 4 o'clock.

Fluttershy: Okay.

Back in Ponyville

Fluttershy flies into Sweet Apple Acres

Fluttershy: AJ! Ring your bell I need everypony here it's important!

AJ: Okay.(rings bell)

Everyone runs in the big yard

Everyone: What's going on? Why did you call us here?

Fluttershy: I had her call you here.

AJ: What important news do you have, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I was in the Crystal Empire with Flora talking to some ponies there. Then a guard ran up to me with a letter from Applebloom. She said that she was tired of her husbands abuse and that it was her last goodbye to anyone and everyone! (everyone gave a confused look) IT MEANS SHE'S GOING INTO HIDING! But I bet she just went to Zecora's she doesn't want us to look, but this is important.

AJ: Okay, let's get to it y'all.

Fluttershy: Oh and one more thing we and meeting Flora and some other ponies that some of you know, but that's all your getting until we get there. Cadence should meet us there, too.

Butterscotch: Oh gosh, it's Fluttershy and Flora working together I would be scared if I were you.

They all laugh and run to the beginning of the Evertree forest stopping shortly before they arrived

Fluttershy: Why did you stop? You know them!

AJ: I don't know what your trying to do Fluttershy but mah parents and your ma passed 21 years ago!

Fluttershy: Actually, they were saved by unicorn magic, but I just found out earlier.

AJ: Your kidding, right?

AJ's mom: AJ she's not kidding I will prove it.

AJ: Okay, what did you call me when I was a little filly.

AJ's mom: I called you Jackie.

AJ: It is you ma, I have missed you so much!

Fluttershy: I told you that you would know them. I was going to just bring them to Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow because of the Apple family reunion, but it be better to have you guys catch up.

AJ's mom: We might want to go get Applebloom now.

AJ: Your probably right.

They all run into the forest and arrive at Zecora's house. Twilight knocks on the door and Applebloom answers.

Applebloom: Fluttershy, I told you not to come looking for me.

Fluttershy: I have your mom with me.

Applebloom: Impossible.

AJ: Guess again, she really is here.

Applebloom: MOM! Well I guess I will come back! DAD! Yep I'm coming back!

Fluttershy: I'm happy you made that chose.

Applebloom: I am going to go pick up my daughter from school. AJ you don't mind if I move back in with you do you?

AJ: I don't mind at all.

Fluttershy's Cottage

Only Fluttershy and the kids are there

Flora: Hey, mom, do you know why our parents named us what that named us.

Fluttershy: Actually, yes I do. Shall we go generous, honesty, laughter, kindness, loyalty, and then magic?

All: Yes!

Fluttershy: Okay. Radiance the reason your mom named you Radiance is because when we were fixing up Celestia's and Luna's old castle we sent Spike to go ahead and read his comic book in the library of the castle. When we were done we went looking for Spike and he had accidentally opened a portal to his comic book world. He got sucked in and he went to help him and also got sucked in. Well we became The Power Ponies. Pinkie's name was Filly Second, my name was Saddle Rager, Twilight's name was Masked Matter-Horn, Rainbow's name was Zapp, AJ's name was Mistress Mare-velous, Spike's name was Hum Drum,and Rarity's name just happened to be Radiance. Right as Rarity went into labor Spike was reading that comic book again.

Radiance: I was named after a comic book character.

Fluttershy: Yes, you were. Okay, so Bismark and Bucky, I think Big Mac named you Bismark because AJ couldn't think straight. Bucky, your mom thought of your name because she wasn't being smart at the time and went out to buck the apples out of the tree while she was eight months pregnant and it made her go into labor that day so she thought of Bucky.

Bismark: Mah mom doesn't think straight very often does she.

Bucky: I have no words.

Fluttershy: Haha. Okay, Cherry and Berry, I think this story is the funniest. AJ is majorly in this one. About eighteen years ago, AJ went to a rodeo and she planned on giving her prize money to the town to fix everything that needed to be fix. A couple days after she left she was supposed to come back, but she didn't she sent a letter telling us that she was okay and not to worry and not to look for her. We went searching anyway, we went to Canterlot where the rodeo was only one pony knew where she went so we set off in that direction. We found her and questioned why she left then her new boss came out and told us that she hired AJ because she said that she needed new scenery. AJ started working on a cherry farm, we still needed answers so we applied for the job, too. AJ still wouldn't tell us so we brought out the big guns Pinkie Pie. When AJ was bucking cherry trees Pinkie went out to help her and the questions started, but not about Ponyville. She asked AJ if she ever tried a cherry conga. AJ said no, so Pinkie said that she just made it up. Then Pinkie said a lot of other stuff! A lot of stuff, AJ broke she said, "I will tell you anything, just make it stop!" She said that she would tell us the next morning at breakfast, Pinkie made her pinkie promise so AJ did. The next morning came around AJ didn't show up for breakfast, Pinkie was ticked. We found AJ again, but we weren't so kind this time. We got answers and we all returned to Ponyville. The way she thought of Berry is because it rhymes with Cherry.

Cherry: Wow that's crazy!

Berry: Yes, it truly is.

Fluttershy: Flora, Peach yours and Scootaloo's names didn't come with a crazy backstory. The way I thought of Scootaloo is I saw a scooter right before I went in to give birth to her. Flora we were picking out flooring and passed a flower shop so your father and I looked at each other and said Flora is the name for this baby. Peach, I was craving peaches throughout when I was pregnant with you.

Flora: So you basically just saw something and turned it into a name.

Fluttershy: Yep, pretty much. Okay Tempest, the way your parents thought of your name, Rainbow always had a bit of a temper when she was pregnant with you.

Tempest: That's so cool!

Fluttershy: I guess so? I'm not sure how Twilight thought of your name Andi, but there was someone from somewhere named Orion that's how she thought of that.

Orion: Haha.

Andi: My name is kinda strange.

Fluttershy's mom walked in

Fluttershy's mom: Hey kids do you want to hear a story that I always told Cadence and Fluttershy when they were little fillies?

All: Yes!

Fluttershy's mom: I will even tell you guys who Cadence's dad is.

Fluttershy: Her dad?

Fluttershy's mom: Yes, she's married now right.

Fluttershy: Yes, she is, but what does that have to do with anything?

Fluttershy's mom: You'll find out. Okay kids don't do what I did when I was around your age, it wasn't exactly the best idea. When I was sixteen, one of my friends told me that she was pregnant, we all thought that that was the coolest thing ever. So fourteen others and I all got pregnant with the same stallion, Seventeen of us were pregnant, but one faked the pregnancy. The first one that got pregnant lost the baby. The rest of us had our babies, most of us stopped talking to each other, but I remember most of the names of the kids. Some of the kids are Cadence, Big Mac, Spitfire, Maud, Kendra, and Shining Armor.

Fluttershy: Oh my gosh! Please tell me your kidding!

Fluttershy's mom: Why?

Fluttershy: BECAUSE SHINING ARMOR AND CADENCE GOT MARRIED! Oh gosh. CADENCE MARRIED HER BROTHER!

Fluttershy's mom: Didn't Celestia do anything?

Fluttershy: She was under a spell... Uh oh.

Fluttershy's mom: What?

Fluttershy: Your mom tried to stop the wedding, but why would she put me under her spell? She could have just explained the problem, then we could have told them.

Fluttershy's mom: Nice. Wait was Luna under the spell?

Fluttershy: I don't think so. But she was asleep during the wedding she missed everything.

Fluttershy's mom: Cadence marrying her brother isn't the only stallion she married when you were seventeen didn't pass he was in a bad condition, but his mom fixed him with her magic.

Fluttershy: Geez. Cadence is married to two stallions and one is her brother that's wonderful. Should we tell her?

Fluttershy's mom: That would probably be the best thing.

Fluttershy: Okay.

Flora: Hey, mom would that be kinda like you marrying uncle Soarin.

Fluttershy: Yes, but no at the same time. You see once Soarin was born his mom didn't like him cause he is a pegasus so she left him on his own, my mom took him in so when I was a little bit older I started taking care of Soarin as if he was my son. Cadence was a major help. Flora remember when I told you that you could move out if you wanted to? (Flora nodded) Well, the reason I said that is because I moved out when I was fifteen Cadence moved out with me and we continued living together. Soon after Soarin moved in with us, Cadence and I were both pregnant and mad at each other for stupid reasons, but it was fun having Soarin living with us. His mom is so gullible she will start saying that I am irresponsible so everytime I will say I have to go pick Soarin up from Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. I still use that excuse and she believes me! She even said a speech at Soarin's graduation party. She said,"I remember when I taught him how to fly I don't know why Cadence and Fluttershy didn't teach him they are part of his family, too. I know I had a huge impact on his life and now he is graduating. He even met a girl at the camp I don't like her that much, her name is Rainbow Dash. She is Fluttershy's friend so I don't know how my Soarin would be so dumb to like her! I hope he has no hope into marrying her cause I won't accept it!" That's all she said.

Tempest: Her little plan didn't work.

Fluttershy: Nope, she wanted him to marry Rarity. But the thing that bugged Cadence and I about the speech is that we taught him everything he knows. We even helped him with his Wonderbolts training.

Spike walks up to Fluttershy

Spike: I have a message for you Fluttershy it's from Celestia.

Fluttershy: Okay, thank you Spike.(reads aloud) "Fluttershy, I invite you, your friends, the kids, and our family to my wedding here in Canterlot."

Fluttershy's mom: Celestia is getting married?

Fluttershy: I guess so.

Spike: Did she say who says getting married to?

Fluttershy: No, she didn't that's weird.

Spike:(burps) Another letter for you Fluttershy, this time from Nurse Redheart.

Fluttershy reads aloud: "Fluttershy, congrats to you and Butterscotch about the..." Haha. Uh oh.

Butterscotch walks in

Fluttershy: Hey, Butterscotch, um... you remember that thing at the place.

Butterscotch: Which one?

Fluttershy: Nurse Redheart sent me a message.

Butterscotch: And?

Fluttershy: Two...

Butterscotch: Please tell me your kidding!

Fluttershy: Nope... I'm not kidding. Read this.

Butterscotch reads it: Oh my gosh. Who else knows?

Fluttershy: We are the only two. I started to read it out loud, but then I got real quiet. You wanna tell them right now?

Butterscotch: Sure.

Fluttershy and Butterscotch: We are having twins!

All: WHAT!

Fluttershy nervously: Haha, we did not expect that news.

Fluttershy's mom: Wait so let's get this straight. Fluttershy your going to have twins soon after Flora gives birth. Ha so your gonna be like your dad's mom.

Fluttershy: Yep, I guess so.

In the Crystal Empire

Cadence: Luna, I told you already I don't know what's going on with Celestia.

Luna: Someone has been lying to the princess of the night and I intend on finding out who.

Cadence: Luna, I think your going crazy.

Luna: Nonsense! I get the feeling that something's wrong.

Guard runs in

Guard: CADENCE! LUNA! Flutter. Shy. Is. Preg. Nant. A. Gain!

Cadence and Luna: WHAT!

Luna: I don't think that's the something that is wrong.

Cadence: Then what do you think it is?

Luna: Celestia.

Cadence: Why would it be Celestia?

Luna: I don't know, but I have a strong feeling about this. I need you to write a letter to Fluttershy.

Guard: Okay.

Luna: Fluttershy, don't go to Celestia's wedding she has something planned for you. It's not a wedding it's a trap! She is under a spell and is aware of your pregnancy she's going to try to change that. So please don't go. Cadence and I are coming to Ponyville to help protect you from Celestia!

Guard: Okay it's sent.

Luna: Okay, let's go Cadence.

Back in Ponyville

Fluttershy: Everyone please go in your homes it is the safest thing right now. Danger is coming, but don't worry.

Luna: Hello, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Hi, Aunt Luna.

Luna: So I see your being calm about this.

Fluttershy: You should have seen me yesterday, I was terrified, but I didn't let the kids see that part of me. Oh and there is someone at my cottage that I am pretty sure you know her.

Luna: Who is this mare you speak of?

Fluttershy: Come on and see for yourself.

Luna: Okay.

Luna and Fluttershy run to Fluttershy's cottage

Fluttershy: Luna I believe you know Snowdrop.

Snowdrop: Luna is that really you?

Luna: Yes it is.

Snowdrop: Oh my gosh I have missed you so much.

Luna: I have missed you, too.

Fluttershy: I will leave you so you can catch up with each other.

Fluttershy walks outside and Discord appears with Eris in front of Fluttershy

Discord: Oh hello, Fluttershy. Have you met my wife Eris?

Fluttershy: Hello, Discord, Eris. Yes Eris and I have met.

Eris: Congrats on the pregnancy Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Thanks. Having two sets of twins around the house is going to be crazy. Flora is also pregnant.

Eris: That's crazy.

Fluttershy: I know! Flora got married to Berry not to long ago and they still haven't moved in together yet!

Discord: I bet your wondering why we are here.

Fluttershy: Actually I am confused about why you are here.

Discord: Luna told us about Celestia's plan so we came to protect you.

Fluttershy: Okay, but do I really need this much protection?

Discord: Yes, you do. What do you want us to do?

Fluttershy: I don't know what ever you want to I guess.

Discord: Chaos capital of the world?

Fluttershy: Something helpful! I must leave now.

Discord: Okay, bye bye.

Fluttershy walks in to the middle of the town Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom are there

Celestia appears

Fluttershy yells: GIRLS BEHIND ME NOW!

The three mares: Okay, we are!

Celestia: What are you afraid of Fluttershy? You didn't show at my wedding too bad Shining Armor came and now he is under my spell! Mahahaha!

Fluttershy: You will never get away with this Celestia! (flies up) Your not even that big.

Celestia: What are you doing your magic won't compare to my mysterious magical magic.

Fluttershy: The easiest way to beat evil is with evil!

Celestia: Your go first Cluttershy.

Fluttershy: Gladly Celest.

Applebloom: What is going on?

Fluttershy fakes tears: Celestia remember when I was a little filly and you taught me how to fly.

Celestia stops: Fluttershy? I do remember, but the past is the past.

Fluttershy: Celestia you are not evil. You are a kind, strong, smart, and a great leader we need our Princess Celestia back.

Celestia: Oh my gosh... When did you get so sappy? I ain't falling for what you say. I'm not even Celestia. I'm the Dark Flame.

Fluttershy: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY AUNT?

Dark Flame: She is where you will never find her again!

Fluttershy: Kids run to my cottage calmly and get L, D, E, and B.

Scootaloo: Who's that?

Sweetie Belle: Come on you Dodo.

Fluttershy: Dark Flame you may be mean and scary, but you will be defeated.

Luna: Who is this, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: That's Dark Flame. (whispers) I need you guys to keep her here I'm going to get the elements with the kids.

Luna: Are you sure it's safe.

Fluttershy: Yes, besides your sister taught me to think of the unthinkable.

Luna: That's my sister. Go for it.

Fluttershy runs and gets the seven older kids

In the Evertree Forest

Tempest: Are you sure you know where we are going, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yes, I know where we are going and we are here.

Tempest: There are hundreds of trees it could be any of them!

Fluttershy rolls her eyes: It's down there, Tempest.

Tempest: Oh.

Andi: I don't see why you needed all of us.

Fluttershy: You will soon know, Andi. Let's go.

Fluttershy removes the elements and places them in front of the seven of them

The elements ignite together and form into necklaces and there was one crown for Andi

Fluttershy: Andi you are Magic, Tempest you are Loyalty, Flora your are Kindness, Cherry and Berry you two are as one with Laughter, Bismark you are Honesty, and Radiance you are Generosity. Let's go find Celestia then defeat Dark Flame, but to find Celestia we need Twilight she is the only one other than Cadence who knows where the hidden caves are.

Flora: Okay, then why are we just standing here?

Cherry: Yay, let's go!

Fluttershy: Okay, nonwinged ponies I have a spell that will let you have wings for three days.

Ponyville

The eight ponies flew in

Dark Flame: Oh, Fluttershy, I guess you didn't want to fight your own fight so you send your own daughter to get possibly dead just so you could live. Too bad you don't know where Celestia is.

Fluttershy: DON'T LISTEN TO HER FLORA SHE IS LYING.

Cadence: Twilight and I know exactly where Celestia is.

Dark Flame: Oh, how could you be so sure? All you do all day is sit in your throne and talk all day.

Cadence: Well, that's kinda what a princess does.

Andi: Guys, we need to get in formation. We can use the information we all ready have to use against her.

Luna: Cadence, Twilight, we need to get Celestia before anything bad can happen to her.

Fluttershy: Guys, we need to hurry and quick.

Soon after a rainbow happens then Dark Flame is turned to permanent stone and Celestia is found.


End file.
